


All I Want for Christmas

by DoctorProfessorSong



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorProfessorSong/pseuds/DoctorProfessorSong
Summary: A fluffy Wayhaught Christmas one shot. Nicole has a Christmas surprise planned for Waverly. It doesn't go quite as intended, but it all works out in the end.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	All I Want for Christmas

Waverly woke with a start. She reached over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. Her groggy brain fought to process the empty pillow.

_ Nicole was on call last night. Did she get called away.  _ Waverly didn’t remember a call. Didn’t remember hushed explanations and quiet kisses. On the side table, she saw Nicole's wallet.  _ Not on a call then. Bathroom? _

Waverly heard a THUNK from downstairs. She sat up.  _ Someone's in the house. Who? A demon? A monster? A monster demon here to possess her?  _ Part of her braced herself to smell smoke, reliving the night of the fire in her mind _. _

_ Wynonna.  _ She thought. She reached for her phone. It was 4:30 am. Waverly remembered Wynonna leaving the night before.

*******

"Come on Baby Girl, it will be fun. There is going to be a sexy elf contest and the bar is serving holiday themed shots. We can get nachos." Wynonna had tempted Waverly. 

She had declined. "Nicole's on call and I was sort of looking forward to a night of Netflix and popcorn. We have the department Holiday Party tomorrow night and I just don't have back-to-back nights in me. Have a shot for me?"

"I will have two. One for you and one for Sheriff Haught. " 

"It's your civic duty." Waverly said solemnly.

"Just don't be the reason I am called in!" Nicole yelled from the kitchen.

"Don't wait up." Wynonna said, grabbing her leather jacket. 

********

Waverly wasn't even sure Wynonna was home. If she was, she wasn't in any shape to provide back-up for the face hugging aliens downstairs. Or maybe it was a yeti.

She looked around her room for something to defend herself.  _ Why do we store all the guns downstairs?  _ She stared at her pom poms.  _ Why didn't I play softball? Or hockey? Something with a nice big stick.  _

She considered an eyeliner pencil.  _ Maybe I can poke it in the eye?  _ She thought. She might be a smidge hysterical. 

She snuck down the stairs as quietly as possible. It was dark, lit only by the Christmas tree (which was topped, naturally, with their beloved tampon angel). 

Waverly squinted, trying to make out what type of monster was stalking through her house at 4:30 in the morning. A figure was backlit, bent under the tree. It appeared to be doing something nefarious with the presents.

She stepped down the next step and the figure stopped to look up at her. 

"Freeze. I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it." Waverly bluffed.

"Babe, what gun? You hid a gun upstairs?" Nicole said.

"Oh, thank God it's you." Waverly said as Nicole stood. "I heard a noise and thought you were a demon or a monster or, I don’t know, the Grinch?"

Waverly could see Nicole now, the lights on the tree illuminating her with a warm glow. "You thought I was the Grinch?" Nicole said, eyebrows raised in amusement and a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, sure. There are angels and demons and puddles that will possess you and immortal cowboy vampires, but the Grinch would be ridiculous." Waverly said.

"He's green!" Nicole laughed. 

Waverly threw up her hands. "Well, I didn’t expect to find you under the tree looking like . . . ." Waverly's brain caught up. Nicole looked  _ hot. _ HOT hot. She was wearing a red form fitting suit. She wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead a lacy white bra peeked through. On her head was a Santa hat. "Hot damn, babe. You look . . . amazing."

Nicole smiled shyly. "I was doing a thing. You did that thing with the cheerleading outfit. And the Santa dress. And so I got my outfit for tonight's party and thought I would do a thing for you. I mean, I will wear a shirt tonight . . . ."

Waverly grinned at her. "A thing for me?" She whispered happily. 

"I was going to do it last night, but you fell asleep while we were watching the movie. I thought I would do it and then make you breakfast, but I was nervous so I snuck down to practice and . . . ."

Waverly kissed her. Deep and slow. "I love you, Nicole Haught."

Nicole grinned at her. "I love you too, Waverly Earp. Now sit here, so I can do the thing."

Waverly sat.  _ My fiancée did a thing. _ She thought. She rolled the word "fiancee" around in her mind, full of joy. 

"Waverly Earp, every day with you is a gift." Nicole said. She pushed a button on her phone.

> _ Take back the holly and mistletoe _
> 
> _ Silver bells on string _

All I want for Christmas began. Waverly's heart was in her throat and she could feel herself grinning like a fool.  _ She choreographed a whole dance for me.  _

Waverly made it about halfway through the song. Then Nicole sang:

> _ You are the angel atop my tree _
> 
> _ You are my dream come true _

Waverly began to cry. And not elegant cinematic tears. Nicole began to cry too. She was half singing, half sobbing by the last  _ 'cause all I want for Christmas is you.  _

Waverly's heart soared. To be loved for who she was, celestial paternity and all. She thought about what Christmas must have been for Nicole last year. Struggling to keep it together for Rachel. 

She stood and kissed Nicole. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You have me for Christmas and every other day." She kissed her again, this time with heat. 

"Now come upstairs so I can show you exactly how much I loved it. I promised no more sex in the common areas of the house. Besides, I don't want that suit to get wrinkled on the floor" She grinned. 

Nicole chuckled her and followed her up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my own dumb Destiel post on Tumblr. I thought it was a cute idea. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The thunk was definitely Nicole tripping over a present. Her look was inspired by a red suit Kristen Stewart wore. 
> 
> Leave a comment or come say hey on Tumblr (I have the same name there).


End file.
